Come Inside If You Want
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: A little fix for the last scene we saw these two in. Sookie asks Eric to come inside "If he wants". This shows what happens if he thinks about it instead of just saying good night.


**A/N: 6/8/15- I own nothing. Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! This took me forever to finish. Not sure when it will be updated, as it could be finished with this chapter, but I might add something else later on. My other stories will be updated when I can get to them, but I am so super busy in my life with twin toddlers! Thank you MH for editing this for me! You're the best!**

 **Thank you for reading and please, read, review, and enjoy!**

"Come inside if you want." I said, turning around on the steps. I saw that he had turned his back to me, with his head hung down. "Eric?"

I stepped off the porch and walked towards him, placing my hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Your phone's ringing." He said, his eyes looking every bit the 1000 years he was.

"Eric? Are you ok?" I asked, trying to catch his eye. He looked so sad that tears came to my eyes, my heart clenching. I was worried about him. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "I just realized that you will never be mine. Not the way I want you to be, I should go." He said, taking a step away from me.

"How can you know that? I didn't think you would even want me after all I've put you through." I said, blocking his path. He couldn't leave not like this.

This wasn't how we were going to end thing's .

"Sookie." He said, sighing. "I'm tired ok? I am too old for these childish games, and I don't want to play anymore. I can't. I love you, but that was never enough for you. Honestly it's not enough for me either. I can't keep coming to your rescue and risking everything for you when you don't even care enough about me to pretend to be happy I was cured. All you ever do is go back to Bill. Every. Fucking. Time. I'm done."

I was shocked into silence by his words, tears flowed down my face. He was so right. I tried to say something, but he started talking again.

"I just want to go home. Ironically enough, this was my home for over a year. Now, it's a cruel reminder of a better life. For a few short days, I had everything I ever wanted. An equal partner. You were everything I wanted, but not anymore. You're too blinded by Bill and your guilt to even see what you're doing is insane. I don't know why I tried to help him tonight, but you too fucking deserve each other."

"It's his blood. I know it is. I've had so much of it I don't even know if what I'm feeling is real or influenced by blood anymore. I can't think clearly. I can't even breathe without thinking about him. I want control of my mind and emotions back!"

"Blame it all on the blood then..." He said, sighing for what seemed the 10th time that night.

"Eric, please. I'm sorry about everything. Please believe me."

"I know you are, but that's not enough. I have to go." He said.

"Eric!" I screamed after him. He stopped in his tracks. "PLEASE! Don't go. Not like this. I can't have things end like this between us."

"But I can. I want to be happy and deserve to be after everything. And I want you to be happy as well." He said, starting to walk away again.

"If you kiss me, I promise to be happy!" I yelled after him.

"Sookie" He groaned out, ' _how can she throw my own words back at me?'_ Turning back around he asked, "What do you want from me? Go answer your fucking phone and leave me alone!"

"I don't want to leave you alone, Eric! I want you to stay. Here. With me. Forever." I said, tears running down my face. "I don't care about Bill! Please! You have no idea the agony I went through when you disappeared for 6 months! I prayed EVERY night for you to come home. I wanted you to come back. When you left after the night at the authority, I wanted so badly to invite you back in. But when I went to ask you back in, you had already left. And you were just gone! For months! And then, all the sudden, you were back and you were sick and I was even more scared for you. You can NOT blame me for going back to Bill. You know he gave me his blood, over and over again. Alcide was dead and you were dying and so was Bill and it was my fault so I felt guilty ok?! It meant NOTHING to me, and I don't understand how you can stand there and judge me. Just how did you get sick? Not from being celibate, that's for fucking sure." I had to take a breath. "You have no idea how unbelievably happy I am that you are cured. The relief I felt made me feel dizzy from being so damn happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before. I was just so consumed with my guilt for giving Bill Hep -V. I'm sorry I've hurt you time and time again. If there is even a chance that you would still want to be with me, please don't leave like this. This can not be how we end."

He stood still for a few moments and it felt like he was looking into my soul., I swallowed.

"Sookie, I don't care who you fuck. Truly, I would never judge you, because I just don't care enough. I will always care about you, but I don't think I can deal with you and your fickle mind. First you can't make up your damn mind claiming you want to be single, and then you were with Alcide and then Warlow, how fucked up was that? Then you run right back to Bill after all the hell he caused everyone! After trying to clean up his messes I was always just cast aside, even after being honest with you that my feelings hadn't changed for you. That doesn't work for me anymore Sookie. As egotistical as that sounds, I. WILL. NOT. BE. SECOND. Especially to Bill Compton."

I hadn't noticed, but he was suddenly in front of me.

"Don't go. Please." I begged, staring up at him, defiantly.

"I have to." He said, and shot up into the sky.

"Eric!" I yelled. He was hovering up above me.

"Good night Miss-" He didn't finish his sentence. I didn't let him. I shot him with my light.

He fell to the ground stunned, his clothes slightly singed. I ran over to him.

"Are...you ok?" I asked, unsure as to what I did. "I didn't mean to, I swear. Sometimes it just happens!"

He growled and then grabbed me, rolling on top of me, kissing me hard.

"Eric?" I asked, as he moved down to my neck.

"Don't talk." He said, as his hands ripped my shirt.

"But-" I said, moving under him as he ripped my bra.

"Don't move." His mouth attached itself to my nipple.

"But wait-!" He picked his head up, his hair a mess in his face. "What does this mean?"

"Don't worry, just feel..." He said and I had a feeling this was goodbye sex.

I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Eric, stop!" I yelled at him, pushing against him with everything in me.

He pulled back, "What?" He asked exasperated.

"What does this mean?" I said, motioning between us.

"It means, I love you and I want you."

"Forever?" I asked, afraid to meet his eyes for a moment.

"For now. That's all I can promise you. I have to wait and see how this goes to promise you forever, I have been disappointed too often lately. I love you so much and I don't care for others lightly Sookie." He said, and started kissing me again.

"Wait!" I said again. He pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes. "I love you too."

I grabbed his head and pulled him down for more kisses. He obliged.

For now, that was all I could ask for.

 **Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE! Tell me what you think of it. It's not something I usually write, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless:)**


End file.
